Lucy Heartfilia's In My Head!
by Animeisheaven
Summary: Why can I hear Lucy Heartfilia talking to me? Why is she in my head? Not that it's a bad thing...she helps me with homework! No pairings, rated T for my OC's language!


**Hello, dear reader! *smiles with closed eyes* Welcome to my fic! Please, continue reading…don't mind me…**

 **Code:  
** _Italics_ – girl talking to Lucy **  
**'Blah' – Lucy speaking **  
**"Blah" – Normal speech

 **Why: The prompt seemed great.**

 **Credit: By** _ **musicbird**_ **on Wattpad…her ideas are great…**

 **Disclaimer: I only own the girl…I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima owns it. And I don't own the plot…**

My life is average. _Not_.

I am an introverted girl, living in a random city in a random country in a random continent on a not-so-random Earth…you get my point.

So, wondering what happened to make my life so un-average **(A/N: I know it isn't a word XD)**?

Yes? Well, good for you. No? Well, your fault.

Let me explain:

When I came back from school, I'd immediately flopped on the couch like a sack of potatoes and switched on the TV.

Don't be surprised. I sit here and watch TV until my mom comes back from work and shouts at me to finish my homework and study.

I was currently watching Fairy Tail while munching on chocolate chip cookies, drinking Coke and eating potato chips. I know it's not a good combination, but that's all the yummy food we have.

I was currently watching the episode where Flare and Lucy were having a battle (Grand Magic Games). I feel sorry for Lucy…what the fuck, Flare, why are you putting that Raven Tail stamp on her…how dare you!

Lucy, you fool! Escape! You're my favourite character, don't die! Ignore Asuka and _escape_!

I let out a sigh of relief when I saw Natsu burn Flare's hair and Lucy finally escaped.

I cheered and laid back down on the sofa when the ad came. I let out a content sigh of relief. The sofa was so comfortable…I feel sleepy…

"AKI, GET UP IMMEDIATELY!"

I shot up, "YES MOM?!"

My mom's brown eyes stared at me furiously. "Do your homework."

"Fine," I grumbled before getting up sleepily and going upstairs.

I started doing Algebra when I came across this difficult problem. I won't even bother mentioning it since it's that difficult and I'm lazy.

I glared at it. Stupid…why should I answer it?

'Because it's homework.'

 _Huh? Who said that?_

'ARE YOU BLIND? CAN'T YOU SEE ME? Open your mind's eye! Concentrate!'

I concentrated…on my nose, and I could suddenly see a blonde anime girl. More specifically, Lucy Heartfilia.

 _What. The. Fuck._

"WHAT THE HELL, LUCY HEARTFILIA?" I screeched.

'Shush you fool! Your mom can hear you!' Lucy face palmed.

 _Lucy…my mom thinks I'm mad and she doesn't care about what I do…_

'Oh…' she blushed. 'Do your homework, I'll help you.'

 _Really? Lucy, you are my best friend._

'Isn't it a bit too soon to declare that?'

 _Nope. You help me with my homework, you become my best friend._

'That's…shallow…'

 _Shut up. Now help me._

Surprisingly, she was a very good tutor. I understood very easily.

'You get...15,' she told me. 'This is how you do it.'

 _Wow…thanks, Lucy…_

'You're welcome. Now, you better go down for dinner.'

 _I can't eat dinner._

'Why not?'

 _My mom's gone to sleep…and I can't cook._

'Do you have emergency chocolate bars or something?'

 _No…I ran out of my pocket money._

She sweat dropped, 'Seriously?'

 _Don't talk, you run out of money all the time as well…_

'Shut up! That's only for rent money! And that's an excuse…'

 _Tsundere._

I quickly started packing my bag for the next day while conversing with Lucy. I switched off the lights and laid on my bed.

 _A thought occurred to me…why are you in my head anyways?_

'Well…you see – AH!'

Suddenly, I saw a swirl of black and white block my vision and I felt myself getting sucked in.

I let out a shriek and then saw black.

 **Review! Favourite! Follow – wait! This is a one shot…**

 ***laughs evilly* Was that a cliff hanger? Yes? Good! No? Too bad, I don't care…**

 **Anyways, wait for sequel! And then…it'll be over. Yes, it will be over.**


End file.
